Three Words
by ChrissyKlay
Summary: What happens when Jace Wayland meets the outcast Clary Fray at the senior talent show for the first time. " All it took was though three little words and i knew my life would never be the same". One-Shot, be gentle plz!...


Authors Note - So haven't wrote in a long time but i got inspiration when i heard the song Titanium covered by Madilyn Bailey. I suggest you listen to the song while you are reading this. Cause her voice is what i imagined Clary's voice and the outfit she wears in the video to look and sound like. Don't be to mean please. Ha ha...

Disclaimer - I own nothing you get the drill.

* * *

I guess every school had one, the geek, the outcast, the weirdo whatever you'd like to call them.

But in this case it was one girl. Id never really paid attention to her she was always in black, black skinny jeans, black shirt, and

always that same black hoodie of her's.

I remember she always had ear buds in though that were hidden by her striking

red curly hair. I had a couple of classes with her our senior year. She was always alone no one really talked to her and

she never really talked to anyone either. So makes sense how she got the label as school outcast.

Id never even seen her face really so i couldn't tell you if she was even attractive. Their were stories around the school that

she used to have a brother, he was popular that's all i had heard when i moved here my soft-more year.

Apparently he had died in a car accident a month before i moved. But that;s all that was said about him.

His name was Jonathan Fray and the girl or outcast i'm referring to is Clary Fray.

It was the week before we all graduated i was headed off to college in the fall on a football scholarship. My life was

great i was the star quarterback most popular guy around. I was happy, little did i know that my last week of high

school would change all of that. That i would find the missing piece to my puzzle that i didn't even know i was missing.

"Wayland", yelled my best friend Seb.

"What's up man?" i asked closing my locker.

"You excited for the end of the year talent show after lunch?" he asked

"Eh, not really everyone always sucks" i laughed

"Yeah but guess who i heard is in it this year?" he asked walking into the caff doors.

"Who?" i questioned siting down at our table

"Fray dude the freak in black all the time" he said eating his food with one hand and gesturing with the other toward

the tree outside in the courtyard. i glanced over to see her outline under the tree, her small hands typing away at the

phone on her lap. At that moment the wind picked up outside causing her black hood to fall off reveling to me her face.

And in that second id never seen anyone more beautiful, bright green emerald eyes, high cheek bones with a cute little

nose and a set of amazing full lips. I blinked and her hood was back up.

' _What the hell_ ' i thought to myself.

I looked over at Seb who was getting up to throw away his food and followed him toward the auditorium for the talent show.

"Hey Seb...ugh have you ever seen what Fray even looks like?" i questioned him

"Naw man only that red hair really, why?" he asked taking his seat next to me

"No reason...um was just wondering..." i told him looking around at all the other students filing in around us.

When the talent show started i let my mind wonder back to what i had just seen. How had no one seen this beautiful girl that

kept to her self so much. How had i never seen her, i mean yeah she was the outcast but thinking back from the first time

i stated here i remembered seeing her around. Either outside or in class i never paid much attention i was always focused

on my girlfriend or football. Hell id even seen her at a couple of parties in the corner drinking but she always

had her hood up. The girl i had seen outside was...did i even have words for the pull id felt in those seconds looking

at her. No...not really. Turing my attention back to the stage the class president was announcing the next performer.

"Okay everyone our next performer coming to stage is Clary Fray singing an original" he said walking off the stage to the

was silent except for one goofy looking kid in the back with brown hair and glasses who was clapping.

' _Who the hell is he_ ' i asked my self, Clary Fray didn't have friends so who was this kid. Before i could lean over an

ask Seb she walked out on stage. I'm not sure what i expected, well really i figured she would come out in what id always seen

her in black with that damn hoodie that hide her face. But no before the entire senior class stood a breathtaking crimson

angel. Her red hair was down her back in gorgeous red curls, gone was the black and what she was wearing made her even

more beautiful. White crop top with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her stomach and a flowing see through white

skirt that went down to the floor. Showing off her amazing legs, in her hands she held a guitar.

"Holy shit!" i heard Seb beside me say.

But i was to gone in those green eyes of hers, she glanced around the crowed and waved at the kid who was yelling a min

ago.

"what the fuck" i muttered

She put the strap of the guitar around her neck and fixed the mic. Her small hands starded struming and then i heard the

most amazing voice as she started to sing.

" _You shout it out,_

 _But I can't hear a word you say..._

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up..._ "

Her eyes locked with mine as she sang.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away..._

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away..._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium..._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium..._ "

Her voice was amazing and i just couldn't look away no matter how hard i tried, i could feel Seb nudging my shoulder.

But my entire attention was on this goddess on the stage in front of me.

" _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall..._

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much..._ "

The whole time her eyes where on me. How had i not meet this girl was the only thought that ran on a loop inside my head.

" _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away..._

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away..._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium..._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium..._

 _I am titanium..._

 _I am titanium..._

 _Stone-heart, machine gun_

 _Firing at the ones who run_

 _Stone heart loves bulletproof glass..._ "

My heart was beating so fast in my chest i thought it was going to explode, never in my life had a girl had this effect on me

just with looking at her. _'I had to know this girl_ '.

" _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium..._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium..._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium..._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium..._

 _I am titanium..._ "

As she streamed the last chords from the guitar in front of her she glanced away from me to the silent senior class in front

of her. And after a beat the entire auditorium erupted in screaming and clapping, everyone was on there feet. While i just

set there staring, with a breathtaking smile she waved at everyone and left the stage.

' _What the hell had i just felt?_ ' i asked my self.

Getting up from my seat i pushed passed all the students, heading out of the auditorium and around to the back of the gym where the performers were

standing. I caught sight of her standing against the gym wall.

"Clary..." i yelled her name, turning around i was meet with those beautiful eyes again but this time there was

a surprise look in them.

"Hey" i said breathless in front of her, "Sorry...but would you...um...i don't know maybe wanna take a walk with me for

a minute?" I asked her. The most adorable blush crept up her cheeks as she looked down once than back up to me. And said

the three words that would change my life forever.

"Id love too.."

* * *

So...that's it hope you like just something i had on my mind decided to get it off of it haha. Review if you'd like and Thanks again :)


End file.
